User talk:Dodo8
--Merbat Talk to me! 13:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Try to avoid making more than three edits on an article in a row. It is better to have one big edit, as the history will be clogged. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 14:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Beta Tester Picture Do you know how you have that picture of the Beta Tester dot? Well, maybe you can put that picture on the List of Beta Testers article. Because that is the first picture I have ever seen of the penguin dot. 01:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) To Dodo8 Hi ,Please would you start your User Page where only you can edit it or Administrators like Lordmaster96 but most you edit it and if you want me to help i can . ok Deal --Happy65 17:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Name Why is your penguin name a secret? Please let me know. Also, good job on starting up your user page. 21:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed items etc. Don't create articles unless they have been confirmed. A reliable source of information would be the What's New Blog, or perhaps the Club Penguin Times itself. If it has been seen in a sneak peek or an image, it's not considered confirmed. I hope this information helps. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] USA 18:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm...Okey....-Dodo8 Buddy List Sure... --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] USA 19:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay Sure! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) can you become a member of my own wiki ? can you gpo on my wiki , its called england player wiki , i know not many of us are from england . please From your freind --Happy65 14:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) can you be my wiki buddy can you be my wiki buddy . i have to go now . please add me . the reason i have to go is to get sorted for a game of fing four with lordmaster96 on club penguin . --Happy65 17:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. I did show you how to start your user page !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RE: 1st off:I use PS too, and PS is not illigal. And sign your sig, so we know who your talking too! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do you like Aqua Mistake: It's "You do too many stupid posts" Not "You do stupid posts." :/ Me neither. Me neither. I don't live in America or England. RE:Green Sandals What I would do usually is that I would buy everything I could in case it gets rare. It's up to you though. =P --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:You should block him He didn't really destroy pages, just a little spam. Per the policy, he was given a warning as it is his first offense. Thanks for informing me though. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Yellow Hockey Jersey It can only be created when the Game is released. Being in a sneak peek doesn't mean it is confirmed. If you don't know, admins do delete pages of unconfirmed events, items, etc. So you're going to have to wait. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature I like the way you have a signature, but I would like to ask you to put the coding you have for your signature into your . Go there, and go down to the Signature section. Put the coding you have for the signature in that box, and make sure the "Custom Signature" is ticked. That way, the next time you put a signature, you will only have to put ~~~~, and it will have a timestamp. This is also part of our Signature Policy. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Signature Sorry, but did you make sure that the "Custom Signature" box has a checkmark beside it? This is because your signature isn't showing (the coding is messed up). --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) THX Sounds good. I am being annoyed by a few users so I am all worked up. 138.88.3.109 No it isn't I've seen at least 4 people do requests. Plus, It isn't hacking CP. It's cheating. Also, I don't do anything BAD with Penguin Storm. Also, It's not Illegal EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 15:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Why should I be blocked? It is not confirmed if the gold medal will come back and saying it might and correcting it with proper grammar is not "destroying" a page. Also I do not speak in bad words. You should be blocked because you are trying to get me blocked just so you could laugh at me.--''Manbu3'' 19:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Ban? Perhaps the word you said was in the Club Penguin filters and you were banned for 24 hours for Inappropriate talk. I'm not sure though, all I know is that your dad will not find out what word exactly you said. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure I can! It will take a min though. --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 15:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Time It will be 12:00 PM PST. (Penguin Time) --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 15:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Sure! We can be friends! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 16:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Article It's the Brown Slip-On Shoes I found in this SWF file: http://swf.cpcheats.info/catalogues/old_2007-2008/clothing_0803.swf --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 16:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!]] [[User:K8lkgg|]] 22:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Warning This is a warning, Dodo. I don't hack. Penguin Storm is not hacking, and icp is legeal. So, remove me from your enemies list NOW. Nobody on the wiki has "enemies". Were all freinds here... except me and Bacon. If you won't remove me, your not allowed to come to any of my parties or join my band. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 13:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your the meanest person on the wiki. You accuse me of hacking, you swear on my blog, what next? You report me to a admin for no reason for "hacking", which I don't do? Penguin Storm and iCP are legeal, ask Ben, Hat Pop, Zapwire, LordMaster, K8lkgg, Russian, etc. etc. We ALL use iCP, the users listed and I do too. Thanks for making me cry. I'm not evil at all, and again, I. DONT. HACK. Thanks for ruining my day and making me cry. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Staffan thinks I am a vandal, but I am not!!!!! Please help!!!!!!!! Warning This is a warning to remind you that there is no uncensored swearing allowed on this wiki, even if it is on a blog post. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) What the! How can G Billy be Gary the Gadget Guy? --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 11:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) How dare you call my friends "Hackers"? iCP is not a hacking thing! ITS A CHEATING THING!!!! n00b its just like Penguin Storm! So why don't you get a life and stop calling my friends "hackers"? --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 11:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Why did you changed the Cozy Cottage image? It was all fine! BUT THEN YOU CHANGED IT! You know why? Your an Apple! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! --Annoying Orange 3:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) My party --Dtorr 12:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Come to my cp party .... It is 7 o,clock on chinook server . My other penguin --Dtorr 15:37, Go to chinook at town now to meet my test peng . Hes called Dtorr8 H65 Games if lordmaster96 cant come to h65 games , can you come , TIME ( In vancouver time ) 9 : 30 . Against Hat Pop . Sure Happy65. Transparency/Templates Image Transparency I use GIMP to make images transparent. Once you install it, open the image you want the background transparent, go to layer>transparency, and click on Add Alpha Channel. Then hit "U" on your keyboard for the Fuzzy Select tool (or go to Tools>Selection tools>Fuzzy Select). Then click on the part you want the background deleted. Hit delete on your keyboard and it should be gone. Templates It's a little complex to explain, but you need to put wikicode for style (if you want). For the parameters, you put a }, or }, and so on. To get started, I suggest that you try to read some of the coding on the templates. Here is a simple template I use on my invitations page to organize parties (don't edit it though). --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: I am not sure about "mail IDs". Also, if someone is spamming, you can undo it. Just select the latest version (the spam), and the last version that is good. Compare it, and then click undo. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 15:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I see what you meant. You probably meant email. If you're going to email them, you can email them at either support@clubpenguin.com or fanmail@clubpenguin.com --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Amboxes Can you not put amboxes on articles that haven't been approved by an admin? The "Rare Item" one isn't needed, as the article already states that it is rare. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) well i hear you wanna meet rh well im gonna give you a penguin. here it is but can we share? ill make a blog Amboxes The fact is, most of the amboxes used on this wiki are for wiki-related purposes, and not for informing readers about what the page is really about. The Stub template, Needs image template, Cleanup template, etc. are all amboxes that are used to notify editors that the page is ____. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 23:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, don't do the different types of versions. If it's only the item ID that's different, just list it out in the infobox, as they really are the same item, just with two IDs. --LordMaster96 Talk 14:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Err, thanks for answering my question! Because of your and someonelse's answer I know how companies that sell their product to stores make money now. So once again thanks (I'm not being sarcastic here I '''mean' it) But please don't call me a noob next time. That word makes me feel bad.... [[User:NightBlade|'Dark and Beautiful like Night']] [[User talk:NightBlade|''NightBlade']] 21:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. I jusr messeged ppl on the recent changes. Everyone can paticipate from the competition. Are you going to give us your picture that appeared on the news? Oh by the way, in the cpw wallpaper template, can you see the image?--Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 00:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Snow As long as it is a trainer, do not delete it.-- 13:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re Then you must give a reason by add the reason like this: -- 13:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I see reason now.-- 13:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You don't speak English Where are you from? You said you don't speak English?-- 13:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ? Why did you just removed my picture showing how the whistle and the paddle ball work together? -Andreylaur ... Why don't you delete Homsolo's player card with the paddle ball cause it has his name on it? Don't you see you aren't just right? And I'm not fighting with you. Of course I write about my self on my page, but I don't understand how did said anything about my self on that picture. ...... What signature? -.- x I understand, but I don't understand why you deleted the whole picture. Couldn't you change only the title? Like I did right now. Thanks! Thank you! I'm happy that you liked my videos, BTW is Club Penguin Wiki having a Club Penguin related videos section? -Andreylaur PS: You can check my website too, if you want. Cool! You added me to your buddy list. Cool! I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. (removed that message) -Andreylaur Q Whenever I try to upload my player card picture to my page it says: "This image is protected." -Andreylaur ITS PNG. I use only png. . Adobe Photoshop - best for ever I recommend using Photoshop 7, CS3, CS4 or CS5. -Andreylaur t Get it from torrents, but if you don't want to have a cracked program then use GIMP, but Photoshop is still a lot better. -Andreylaur NO! LISTEN TO ME!!! It already says unlockable in the infobox. We dont need it up there where you put it. So please stop or I WILL report you to an admin! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|''To the mountain!]] 15:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Already done I reported you to an admin! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|To the mountain!]] 15:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: In order to make another user page, create a new article with the title like this: User:Dodo8/whatever In the whatever type whatever you want the title to be. Hope this helps! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'ClubPenguinMaster']] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 15:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) @CPMASTER: He is blocked! So he doesnt need to know! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|To the mountain!]] 15:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) '''A fun picture' --Dodo8 Is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC)]] 13:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Look At A pic i made for you! This Will cheer you up! Cp Friend Award Heres An Award That Is Only For My Friends On Cp! Herberts revenge i need your password to do it! Hi Hey Dodo8! Slidey5555 Vote Please vote on a new policy here! Thanks! The Administration (technically Awesome335)